La barrière entre la haine et l'amour
by harunoyume
Summary: Nos compagnons arrivent dans un nouveau monde. Il est tard et seuls Kurogane et Fye restent éveillés. One Shot KuroXFye. Pas de lemon.


Bonsoir à tous ^^ (ou plutôt toute XD lol)

J'ai écrit ce petit one-shot sur Tsubasa réservoir chronicle tout simplement parce que j'en avait envie mais aussi parce que je m'ennuyais

J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes et que vous ne serez pas trop déçues de la lecture ^^''

Enfin je vous laisse juger ^^

* * *

Dans la nuit, sous l'orage et la pluie battante, 4 jeunes gens avancent d'un pas pressé à la recherche d'un abris pour la nuit.

Encore un pays de plus, ils approchent de leur but.

Quatre personnes, quatre destins, 1 objectif commun. Celui de retrouver les plumes de la mémoire de Sakura.

Le premier d'entre eux est un homme à la peau assez mat, les cheveux noir et les yeux rouges. Il est imposant et a un regard assassin. Il est franc et direct. Courageux et déterminé. Discret et rapide. C'est un Ninja venant du japon féodal. Kurogané, c'est son nom.

Le second est un homme a la peau d'une blancheur lunaire, les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu. Il est assez efféminé. Contrairement au personnage précédant, il n'est pas vraiment imposant. D'aspect extérieur, il est assez turbulent et joyeux, mais en réalité il est calme et triste. Il est courageux mais lâche aussi. Lâche car il méprise presque sa vie, si ce n'est pas entièrement. Il se veut distant mais il est déjà trop tard, il n'a pas fait attention, il s'est déjà attaché aux gamins qu'il accompagne et au Ninja. Surtout à lui en fait.

C'est un magicien du pays de Cèles. Fye D. Flowright ou Fye tout simplement. C'est plus simple.

Le troisième est un jeune adolescent. Il a les cheveux et les yeux couleur noisette. Il est comme les 2 autres courageux. Comme le Ninja, il est déterminé. Comme le magicien, il est triste. Triste que sa princesse ne se souvienne pas du lien ,qui s'est brisé soudainement entre eux ,en même temps que cette mémoire qu'ils essaient ensemble de reconstituer .

C'est un archéologue du pays de Clow . Shaoran.

La dernière personne est une jeune personne aux cheveux blond et aux grands yeux vert, très sensible et fragile. Mais peut être n'est-ce qu'une apparence. Car en réalité elle est bien plus forte que ce qu'elle laisse voir.

Elle est douce, gentille, sincère, attentive.

Elle c'est une princesse. La princesse du royaume de Clow. C'est Sakura.

Avec ces quatre jeunes aventuriers, une créature bizarre, mais qu'on pourrait qualifier de mignonne. C'est le guide et interprète de l'équipe. On dirait presque un lapin avec ses grandes oreilles. Lui c'est Mokona ou Moko-chan pour certains.

Enfin après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils trouvent enfin refuge dans une auberge où ils prennent 2 chambres (à lits séparés bien sûr).

Le lieu n'est pas vraiment très luxueux mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon ils ne resteront pas longtemps. Juste le temps de retrouver ce qu'ils cherchent et ils s'en iront.

Deux par deux, ils vont à leurs chambres. Sakura et Shaoran dans une et Kurogane et Fye dans l'autre. Mokona? Sûrement avec la princesse et le petit archéologue.

Chacun veut se changer pour éviter de tomber malade.

Les enfants décident d'aller se coucher, c'est normal, il est tard et la journée a été fatiguante.

Kurogane lui, décide qu'il est trop tôt pour aller dormir, alors il descend au bar, boire quelques verres de Sake.

Fye aussi n'a pas sommeil et décide de rejoindre le Ninja.

------

-Tu sais , tu ne devrais pas boire, tu va encore être saoul et c'est moi qui devrait payer les frais. _**Grogna Kurogane en se servant encore un verre.**_

Fye qui commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, pousse un peu son verre, fait un demi tour sur son tabouret, pose son coude sur le bar et appuie sa tête sur sa main en regardant Kurogane.

Les yeux emplis de détresse et d'une infini tristesse, il regarde son compagnon de voyage qui a toujours le nez dans son verre.

Il soupire puis répond:

-Je sais… Je sais. Je ne pose que des problèmes. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le rappeler Kuro-chan.

Le kuro-chan en question jette un regard en biais à la tête blonde qui est accoudé avec lui au bar.

Fye a changé d'expression, il sait que Kurogane a son regard posé sur lui. Il a pris le masque de la sérénité et affiche un sourire factice que le Ninja connait bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, imbécile de Mage_**. Grogne Kurogané en reposant son regard sur le verre qu'il tient dans la main.**_

-hyuuuuuu!!!!!Ce n'est pas grave Kuro-rin! Je sais que je t'agaces, je le vois bien.

Il se lève alors et tape dans le dos de Kurogane qui manque de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de Sake qu'il vient d'avaler.

-Mais tu sais… _**reprend t-il la voix moins assuré**_. Moi je ne te déteste pas.

Et là son regard devient plus vague. Il laisse glisser sa main le long du dos du Ninja qui se sent parcouru d'un frisson. Non pas seulement pour le geste que le magicien a fait mais à aussi à cause des paroles qu'il vient de prononcer.

-Bonne nuit kurogane. A demain.

Comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme pour montrer que c'était bien là la vérité. Il s'était senti obligé de dire le nom du Ninja en entier.

Fye est entrain de quitter la pièce quand Kurogane le rattrape en le retenant par le bras.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le retient, mais il veut qu'il reste encore.

Fye le regarde l'air ahurit ne comprenant pas ce que veut dire ce geste. Alors Kurogane le traîne jusque à un fauteuil qui se trouve dans la pièce et l'y pousse.

Ils sont seuls. Ils ne sont que tous les 2. Ils pourront peut être discuter en paix.

Kurogane s'assoit sur une chaise et la place en face du fauteuil où est assis Fye.

Fye ne comprend pas mais il reste assis et regarde Kurogane.

-Oh Kuro-myu veut que je reste lui tenir compagnie_**!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'écrit soudain le mage avec un sourire. Encore un sourire remplis de fausseté.**_

-ça suffit!! _**Cria soudain le Ninja se levant de sa chaise et venant appuyer sur les bras de Fye pour le coller à son siège.**_

Leurs visages se touchent presque. Le regard de Kurogane plonge dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Son regard se fait dur.

Comprenant ce que Kurogane veut, Fye efface le sourire qu'il affiche en toute circonstance.

Le Ninja le lâche et revient à son siège.

Le blondinet replie les jambes contre son torse et les entourent de ses bras.

Le brun le sait, c'est à cette tête blonde qu'il s'est le plus attaché et même plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut. Il le sait mais il ne l'avouera pas. Sa fierté l'y contraint. Le verbe aimer n'est pas compatible avec le nom Ninja. Il le sait et pourtant.

C'est vrai que si on lui avait dit il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Lui, Kurogane, le meilleur des Ninja amoureux? Et amoureux de qui? D'un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel, d'un magicien qui ne veut pas qu'on l'approche, qui est blessé profondément mais qui refuse de parler.

Ça ne fait pas vraiment longtemps qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments envers le tête blonde.

Peut être seulement 3 ou 4 mondes.

C'est vrai qu'au début, il le trouvait insupportable. Toujours à le chercher, à lui trouver des surnoms débiles; à le faire enrager… Mais c'est aussi vrai, qu'il l'avait trouvé attirant dès le premier regard échangé. Fye, il faut le reconnaître était vraiment très beau. Il ne le nie pas. Mais plus que son physique, il est tombé amoureux de son âme.

-Maintenant débile mage , tu vas me dire ce qui pèse sur ton cœur. _**Ordonna le brun en perçant le blondinet de son regard.**_

-Je n. je ne suis pas …prêt. _**Commença-t-il a bégayer**_. Je ne veux pas en parler! _**Finit il par répondre.**_

- D'accord, faisons autrement alors. _**Continua le Ninja d'un ton calme**_. Est-ce que tu veux mourir? _**Demanda Kurogane sans plus de délicatesse.**_

-h..hein?? De quoi?_**demande à son tour Fye l'air choqué, relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui continuait de le fixait.**_

-Je te demande une réponse, franche. _**Trancha Kurogane.**_

-Je.. _**Fye réfléchit durant quelque seconde à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. **_Si il lui avait posé la question il y'a quelque temps, il aurait répondu oui, certainement.

Mais les choses n'avaient elles pas un peu changé? Du moins assez changé pour qu'il ne veuille plus abandonner sa vie?

Il avait appris à connaître ses 3 compagnons de voyages. Il s'était pris d'affection pour les 2 gamins. Il les aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Mais plus que personne d'autre, celui qu'il aimait le plus, et pas seulement d'amitié était Kurogane. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il était bête franchement. Lui, aimer? Est-ce qu'il le pouvait? Est-ce qu'il en avait seulement le droit?

Ça fait assez longtemps qu'il sait qu'il est amoureux du Ninja. Depuis 3ou 4 mondes déjà. Mais il ne lui dira jamais. Sa lâcheté l'y contraint.

-Non. _**Répondit il simplement**_.

-Pourquoi? _**Demanda le Ninja qui avait toujours ses yeux rivés sur Fye.**_

-Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Sakura-chan et Shaoran-kun de ma stupidité. _**Répondit il la voix commençant à se casser.**_

Kurogane se mit à rire. Non pas qu'il trouvait ça particulièrement amusant. Mais Fye ne l'avait pas inclus dans les personnes qu'il avait cité.

Fye regarda avec surprise et colère le Ninja.

- C'est ça moque toi!! Ah que c'est drôle!!! C'est vrai-je suis pathétique! Ça t'amuse!! Et bien vas y rit!!

Fye avait bondit de son fauteuil, furieux et peiné que ce qu'il dise fasse rire le brun.

Le magicien avait les yeux qui commençaient à le piquer. Il sentait les larmes monter. Kurogane s'était bien moquer de lui.

Kurogane comprenant son erreur attrapa un des poignets de Fye et l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de quitter la pièce.

- Lâche moi… _**dit Fye dans un murmure inaudible, toujours dos au brun.**_

Voyant que le Ninja n'était pas décidé à le lâcher il haussa le ton, éclatant de rage.

- LACHE MOI!!! LAISSE MOI!!!!

- Pourquoi crois tu que je te déteste, que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi? Pourquoi Fye? Dit le moi.

Fye dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent, fut soudainement tourné et Kurogane l'embrassa avec fougue. Le Magicien écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi le Ninja faisait il ça? L'aimait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je ne suis pas savant, ni philosophe, je ne sais pas dire de belles choses et je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui accepte qu'on abandonne. Alors écoute bien le mage, je ne le répéterais pas. Il y a une chose que je sais, et dont je suis certain. C'est que si tu es avec nous aujourd'hui et que tu t'es attaché aux gamins, c'est parce que tu penses au plus profond de toi qu'une rédemption est possible, et tu l'espères de tout ton cœur. Alors accroche toi à cet espoir et continue de vivre pour ceux que tu aimes et ceux qui t'aiment. _**Explique Kurogane serrant le mage dans ses bras.**_

-Toi… Kurogane. M'aimes tu un peu? _**Demanda le blondinet qui s'était blotti un peu plus contre le torse puissant de celui qui l'enlaçait.**_

-La peine que tu ressens n'est rien comparé à celle que je ressentirais si tu n'étais plus à mes côtés. _**Répondit le Ninja en passant une de ses mains dans les doux cheveux de la tête blonde qui pleurait contre lui.**_

- c'est-à-dire? _**Osa questionner le mage d'une petite voix.**_

-…

- Tu sais Kurogane… je pense que toi et moi, mon âme et la tienne, ont été conçu pour être lié par un lien solide et éternel. _**Dit alors la petite tête blonde qui se redressa et qui vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du Ninja.**_

-…Oui

Fye le regarda avec de grands yeux qui visiblement de comprenaient pas.

Kurogane le replaqua contre lui et l'enlaça plus étroitement.

- oui je t'aime idiot.

-moi aussi je t'aime Kuro-chan. Mais je suis désolé.

Et il se remit à sangloter dans les bras de Kurogane.

-De quoi? _**Questionna le brun **_

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te dire mon passé… ne m'en veux pas Kuro-rin. _**Sanglota-t-il, de nouvelles larmes apparaissant.**_

-Ce que tu as été ne m'intéresse pas. Rien n'est plus important que ce que tu es maintenant et ce que nous serons, ensemble. _**Répondit alors Kurogane en relevant la petite tête blonde pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de Fye.**_

Kurogane pris Fye dans ses bras, et l'emmena jusque dans leur chambre et le déposa sur son lit.

-Dort maintenant, repose toi. _**Dit kurogane après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son magicien.**_

Fye attrapa la main de Kurogane et lui demanda s'il voulait bien s'allonger à ses côtés . Ce que fit Kurogane.

Il pris place à côté de Fye , l'enlaçant étroitement.

Soudain la voix du mage brisa le silence.

-je croyais que tu ne cachais rien et que tu étais franc, kuro-chan_**. Dit Fye d'un ton malicieux.**_

-Ce n'est pas facile à avouer ce genre de chose. _**Grogna le dit Kuro-chan.**_

-Parce que je suis un homme? _**Questionna la tête blonde, plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux de Kurogane.**_

- pas seulement mais c'est vrai que ça ne facilite pas la tâche. _**Lança Kurogane plongeant sa main dans la chevelure blonde.**_

Fye ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien dans les bras de son Ninja.

-Homme ou femme, l'âme est toujours la même. Peu importe si je suis de sexe masculin ou féminin, la personne que je suis intérieurement ne changera jamais. Alors je crois, qu'il n'y pas différence. Si j'avais été une femme, j'espère que tu m'aurais aimé aussi. _**Murmura le mage à l'oreille du brun allongé à ses côtés.**_

- Tu as raison. Je t'aurais aimé de toute façon.

_« pensées de kurogane »_

-Je te hais tellement je t'aime. Je te hais car tu es la seule faiblesse que je possède et car je sais que le jour où je te perdrais, sera le jour où je serais vaincu. Tu auras réussit à me briser.

Je t'aime tellement Fye

_« pensées de Fye »_

-Je te hais tellement je t'aime. Je te hais, car tu es vraiment le seul prétexte qui m'oblige à vivre.

Car je sais que le jour où je te perdrais ça sera le jour où je serais anéanti pour de bon. Tu auras réussi à me briser, une nouvelle fois.

Je t'aime tellement Kurogane

_« Pensées de Fye et Kurogane »_

Oui, je te hais, mais je t'aime encore plus.

_**On dit souvent que la barrière entre la haine et l'amour est proche. Pour eux c'est certainement vrai.**_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a pas trop barbé et que ça vous a un peu plu lol


End file.
